Careless Whisper
by jennybenny2845
Summary: The truth, when spoken at the most inconvenient time, hurts. Rated for language and sexual scenes. Written for Bex's Het vs. Slash Competition and Harry Potter Chapter Competition on the HPFC.


"Ollie…" Harry gently shook the sleeping brown-haired man buried under the heavy down blankets. "Please wake up," Harry urged, rolling his sleeping companion over, breaking the gentle cadence of his snores. The blankets slipped off Oliver's torso revealing the hardened planes of his stomach and chest.

"Harry?" Oliver slowly opened his brown eyes, blinking a few times at the harsh light that filled their bedroom. "What's wrong, love?" he inquired, noticing the panicked look on his emerald-eyed lover's face.

"I've got to go to St Mungo's."

"Is everything alright? Do you want me to come?" Oliver sat up and cradled Harry's hands in his, rubbing small circles on the backs to help Harry calm down. Harry shook his head, and an errant strand of black hair fell into his eyes. Oliver brushed it away, allowing his fingertips to graze along Harry's scruffy jawline. Harry leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth of Oliver's fingers against his cool skin.

"No, love. Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Harry bent down and placed a soft kiss on Oliver's lips. Oliver tried to kiss back, but Harry pushed him back down and pulled the blankets up to Oliver's chin. Oliver drifted back to sleep with a small smile on his face.

Harry crossed the length of the room and stepped into their large walk-in closet. He threw on the first pieces of clothing his hands touched, not caring whether they belonged to him or his boyfriend. He pulled on a pair of socks, shoved his feet into a pair of worn trainers and bolted out the front door.

_What the hell am I doing? _Harry ran a hand through his disheveled hair, and he took a step back toward his home, wishing he'd never left his bed. However, his conscience told him otherwise. _You've got to go! You'll regret this forever if you don't! _Sighing, he glanced up at Grimmauld Place once more before heading to St Mungo's with a heavy feeling in his heart.

XXX

"Thanks for coming," Draco Malfoy greeted Harry once he'd reached the correct floor. Harry wasn't surprised that the patient had managed to secure a room on the floor deemed the Visitors' Tearoom and Hospital Shop. Harry gave Draco a curt nod and immediately shifted his gaze to the floor. "He's been asking for you."

Harry swallowed hard and stared at the door, marked 5480.

_Harry tried desperately to still his shaky hand so he could read the note clutched between his fingers. His emerald eyes scanned the spiky script, as if he hoped the words had changed._

_Room 5480. Knock twice. Come see if your precious proclivity is but a fleeting fancy._

_Harry took a deep breath and tried to still the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His heart beat rapidly against his chest. He felt woozy, immediately regretting all the Firewhisky he consumed. He curled his hand into a fist and rapped against the door. He paused, waited few seconds and knocked a second and last time._

_"__Why, hullo, Mr Potter," Lucius Malfoy purred. His lips curled into a predatory smirk, and his cool grey eyes burned with unbridled lust. "I'm so thrilled you came." He pulled Harry into the room and shoved him up against the nearest wall. Without warning, Lucius pressed his luscious lips on Harry's in a fiery kiss that took Harry's breath away and made his knees tremble._

XXX

"Go on, dear." Narcissa Malfoy's soft voice and her dainty hand on his forearm pulled Harry back into reality. He blinked a few times, attempting to focus on the small group before him. Draco stood between his wife, Astoria, and his mother. Narcissa stood beside Kingsley, who had a burly arm wrapped across her slender waist, holding her close to him. Tears filled her topaz eyes and trickled freely down her pale face.

"Please, Potter," Draco begged, trying to hold back his tears. Harry gave Draco a curt nod and slowly turned the brass doorknob.

Harry's heart broke at the sight of the once regal man lying in the bed. His once muscular arms looked like thin tree branches and rested at his sides. His hair, once bright and soft, looked brittle and dull. He'd lost a significant amount of weight, and his face looked gaunt. For a moment, Harry thought Lucius was dead, but his chest slowly rose and fell.

Harry inched toward Lucius and wished he'd remained at home. _Absolutely no good can come from this!_ His mind begged him to turn away, but his body sung another tune, bringing him closer and closer to his former lover. He dropped into the chair beside the bed, his fingers itching to hold Lucius' hand in his. He reached out, almost grazing Lucius' fingertips only to pull back seconds later.

_"__I wasn't too rough, was I?" Lucius gingerly peeled the silk sheets covering Harry. Harry shivered as the cool air kissed the soft skin of his lower back. Lucius' fingertips caressed the many bite marks and bruises he'd left._

_Harry couldn't respond. The shock over what transpired the previous evening hadn't faded. He recalled downing several tumblers of Firewhisky and Lucius – lots and lots of Lucius. His face flushed as he recalled Lucius' hands and lips all over every single inch of his body._

_Lucius' wicked fingertips crawled lower, coming to rest above Harry's toned arse. Harry shivered again and buried his head into the fluffy pillow. Harry's whole body ached in a most pleasing way._

_"__Was I?" Lucius inquired again, his voice soft and filled with genuine concern. Lucius was well aware that he'd been Harry's first. Yet, that fact hadn't stopped him from being rough with the young man. Harry didn't complain and simply begged for more._

_Lucius' tone caught Harry's attention. Harry rolled over and looked up at the Malfoy patriarch. He'd just emerged from the shower with damp hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry inhaled deeply, feeling faint from the smell of Lucius' cologne, an addictive mix of sandalwood and spices._

_"__No… I enjoyed it," Harry responded. Lucius exhaled sharply, and Harry smiled, noticing the pleased reaction that coloured Lucius' face._

_"__Good. Go shower," Lucius instructed, pulling the sheets off his young lover. "I'll order room service. We'll eat and then we'll go again. You can do me this time." He winked and flashed Harry a lustful smile._

_"__Alright… whatever you say," Harry replied, rising from the bed._

XXX

Harry held his breath, not wanting to disturb Lucius. Harry wasn't ready to converse with him. He simply wanted to look at the man he'd left – the man who broke his heart. Harry hadn't seen him in four years. He'd succeeded in keeping memories from that fateful morning at bay, but sometimes, memories of their tumultuous relationship flashed before his eyes. He'd fought tooth and nail to get Lucius to admit it was a relationship.

_"__Is this all this is going to be?" Harry panted. He rolled off his blond lover and placed his hands on his chest, trying to catch his breath. The evening and early morning sessions had been more passionate. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he stared up at the intricate detailing etched into the ceiling in the lavish hotel room Lucius rented._

_Lucius rolled on his side, threw his arms around Harry's waist and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. He also struggled to catch his breath. Lucius' long blond hair tickled Harry, and he wanted to move away. But, Lucius draped a leg across Harry's lower body, effectively pinning him to the bed. Harry sighed as Lucius traced the indentations of his chest and stomach with a single finger._

_It'd been six months since their first encounter. Their relationship started slowly, and they saw each other once or twice a week. Lucius always rented a room and never spent the night. He claimed the need to return home. Lucius' excuses puzzled Harry since he knew he wasn't returning home to his wife. Narcissa moved in with and married Kingsley shortly after Harry began seeing Lucius. However, Harry had been too knackered from their lovemaking to question anything._

_Their visits increased halfway into their relationship. They saw each other no less than three times a week. Harry initially worried that he wouldn't be able to keep up with the older man's insatiable appetite for physical pleasure. He couldn't have been more thankful for all the stamina he developed during his long hours of Auror training._

_Things between the two men were going well, but Harry longed for something he couldn't quite describe. More often than not, he'd feel empty after their encounters. Much to his dismay, he'd fallen for the older man, and he wanted and needed more. He wasn't brave enough to ask since he was certain Lucius would turn him down. No one knew of their relationship, and Lucius didn't seem keen to divulge it to anyone._

"_What?" Lucius mumbled into Harry's shoulder._

_"__This," Harry began, sitting up and pressing his back into the headboard. Lucius' head flopped off Harry's shoulder and fell into the mattress. Harry looked down and locked eyes with him. "Us," murmured Harry._

_"__Us?" Lucius quirked an eyebrow up at his raven-haired lover. "What about us?"_

_Harry swallowed hard, trying to coat his dry throat. It's now or never, he thought, pushing himself to ask the necessary questions._

_"__Are you unhappy?"_

_"__No…" Harry began, casting his eyes into his lap. "It's just that I… well… I… um… I feel like you're um…" Harry stammered. He wanted to tell Lucius he felt used. He wanted to tell him that he felt like an expensive whore that Lucius used for his pleasure and discarded once it was over. The only difference between Harry and the whore was that Lucius didn't pay him for his services and knew his name._

_"__You feel like I'm what?"_

_"__I want to get to know you better," Harry said quickly, shocked at the words that tumbled out of his mouth._

"_You've seen me naked countless times," Lucius chuckled. "Isn't that enough?"_

_Harry flushed and shook his head. "I want to get to know you outside the bedroom," Harry declared. "I want to know everything about you – even small things like your favourite colour, your favourite food, the Quidditch team you support. I want to do things with you during the day, for Merlin's sake," he stressed._

_"__You want more?" Lucius inquired._

_"__Yes."_

_Lucius didn't respond and removed himself from the bed. He crossed the room, entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Harry heard the shower turn on, and his heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. He turned over and buried his face into the pillow. Of course, Lucius couldn't give him more, and he was an idiot to ask for it._

_"__Harry?" Lucius' voice filled his ear fifteen minutes later._

_"__What?" Harry asked, rolling over. "No, you know what – you don't need to tell me. I get it. It's over." Harry tried to sit up, but Lucius pushed him back down. He climbed on top of him and pressed his muscular body into his._

"_My favourite colour is green – Slytherin green," Lucius began, pressing his lips on Harry's neck. His mouth moved lower, covering Harry's torso with butterfly kisses. "I love a good steak," he added. His lips moved even lower coming to rest on the soft flesh under Harry's navel. "And, I support whatever Quidditch team is winning."_

_Harry's body felt aflame and he could only moan in response._

"_Come live with me."_

"_What?" Harry yelped, attempting to sit up. "Seriously?"_

_Lucius looked up, locked eyes with Harry and nodded. Harry quickly agreed and moved into Malfoy Manor a few days later._

XXX

"What's wrong with you?" Harry questioned without preamble. He knew Lucius wasn't asleep and was ignoring Harry's presence in the tiny room.

"I don't even get a hello?" Lucius scoffed. "How utterly rude." He sat up and slowly opened his eyes. "I pegged you for a man with more manners than that." He stared straight ahead and pointed to the chart tied to the foot of his bed. Harry flipped it open, his eyes widening in disbelief at the diagnosis that stared back at him.

"You know it's treatable, right? They've perfected treatment for it. You can live a normal life if you take the medicine daily."

Lucius grunted and crossed his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Really? You're not even going to try?" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "You're just going to give up?"

"It's because the disease and treatment's _Muggle_, isn't it?" Harry guessed moments later.

Lucius gave him a curt nod.

"You're kidding me!" Harry cried. "After everything that's happened, you still can't let _that_ go, can you?"

_"__It's because I'm a Half-blood, isn't it," Harry demanded. Lucius had once again rebuffed Harry's requests that Lucius escort him to the annual Ministry Ball. Lucius even insisted that Harry spend the night at Grimmauld Place that evening for fear that someone would spot them leaving the ball together._

_To make matters worse, Lucius had once again agreed to go with Mrs Zabini. The two had spent an inordinate amount of time together, supposedly working on Lucius' latest business venture. Lucius even opted to spend a month in Italy with her instead of celebrating his fourth year anniversary with Harry on the sunny shores of the French Riviera._

_"__That's got nothing to do with it!" Lucius argued. "And, I've already promised to make up the goddamn trip. I don't understand why you're still upset about it! It's not like you haven't left for months at a time for Auror missions. I don't complain about that, do I?"_

_"__Yes, it does! If I was Pure-blood, you'd be more than willing to go public with us! You'd spin it into something that benefits you like you always do. But, you can't get over the fact that my mother was a Muggle, can you? You still think they stole your magic, don't you?" accused Harry, focusing on his original argument._

_"__That's because those filthy Mudbloods did!" Lucius roared, finally losing his temper._

XXX

"What are _you_ doing here? I didn't ask for _you_," Lucius croaked.

_Liar._ "A little bird asked me to come. Said you'd been begging to see me."

"Damn them! Damn them all! Who are _they_ to decide what _I_ want?" Lucius roared. He slammed his palms against his thighs and attempted to sit up. The effort exhausted him and threw him back, gasping for breath. His eyes narrowed into slits, and his brow furrowed.

"Want me to leave?" Harry tried to catch Lucius' eye, but Lucius looked away, focusing on the clock on the nightstand. He huffed and remained silent. "That's what I thought."

He finally gave in and placed his hand over Lucius'. He gave it a gentle squeeze. Lucius flinched, but didn't pull away.

"_Remind me again why we can't attend the ball together." Harry demanded, attempting to flatten his hair. "I don't want to spend the entire evening with Daphne Greengrass draped on my arm.__"_

"_We've been through this, Harry," Lucius sighed. "No one needs to know about our relationship. What we have, what we do and what we share is between us and only us. We don't need the press, our family or our friends to speculate on matters they know nothing about."_

_"__Why not, Lucius?" challenged Harry. "I'm the goddamn Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One. I defeated Voldemort. What's it to them that I'm in a relationship with a man?"_

_"__It matters to them," Lucius insisted. "I thought you wanted out of the limelight. I thought you'd be delighted to have your name out of the papers."_

_"__It's not that. It's not that at all," Harry snapped with the shake of his head._

_"__Then, what is it?"_

_"__Forget it, Lucius. We've got to leave soon. Heaven forbid you keep Mrs Zabini waiting. Merlin only knows she's in the market for her eighth husband," Harry scoffed._

_"__Harry, I'm not interested in Mrs Zabini," Lucius replied. He ran his hands down Harry's chest, trying to placate him. "She's a good friend and a business partner, that's all."_

_"__Yeah, whatever," Harry retorted as they stepped into the fireplace._

_XXX_

_Harry had difficulty maintaining his composure at the ball. He seethed, his emerald eyes ablaze with rage and jealousy as he watched Lucius dance with countless witches. The gorgeous women, tall and slim, looked like his ex-wife. Their shiny long locks tumbled down their slim shoulders. Lucius shamelessly flirted with all of them, loving the attention they bestowed upon him. His lips lingered near their ears, muttering words that made the women smile. Lucius rested a hand on the smalls of their backs close to their toned bottoms._

_Harry spotted Lucius pulling Mrs Zabini into his arms for another round about the dance floor. Lucius' cool grey eyes twinkled, and a large smile adorned his face. Harry fisted his cashmere trousers, curling his hand over his wand. He imagined blasting Mrs Zabini away from Lucius. Get your hands off him. He's mine, you stupid cow._

_"__He's upsetting you, isn't he?" stated a lofty voice beside him._

_"__Luna!" Harry exclaimed, startled to see the blonde beside him. "How did you know?"_

"_It's all in your eyes," she responded airily. She started fanning herself with a discarded dinner menu. "You're in love with him."_

_Harry grunted and didn't bother to confirm or deny her conclusion. He wasn't sure he felt that way about Lucius. He just didn't want him dancing with someone else._

_"__You know he's in love with you too… even if he can't say it," Luna opined. "He's probably still got some Wrackspurts inside him after all he went through with You-Know-Who. You can borrow my Spectrespecs if you'd like," she offered. _

_Harry huffed, simply refusing to believe the first part of what Luna had said._

_"__Come dance with me" she insisted, tugging on his arm. "You can't sit here staring at him all night." Harry allowed Luna to drag him to the dance floor. Fortunately, she distracted him enough with news from the friends and family he'd neglected ever since he entered into a relationship with Lucius._

_XXX_

_The following morning, after a late night conversation with Luna at her flat, Harry concluded that it was time to confess his true feelings to his longtime lover. Harry wanted and needed, to know if Lucius felt the same. He needed to know what the future held for them. He couldn't hide behind their lies anymore._

_Harry stepped foot in the breakfast room, startled to see an untouched Daily Prophet atop the kitchen table. It was already half past nine, late for Lucius. Normally, he'd have been up for hours, managing his countless business deals._

_"__May I help you?" a house-elf called to him._

_"Bigby, where's __Master Malfoy?"_

_"__Upstairs," the elf replied, turning his attention to breakfast preparations._

_"__Thank you," Harry responded, exiting the room and climbing up the marble staircase._

_"__Lucius, I…" Harry announced, pushing open the door to the bedroom._

_"__Yes, Lucius! Yes, yes, yes! Right there!" Mrs Zabini moaned loudly as Lucius thrust roughly into her. Her large breasts bounced up and down, and her head thrashed back and forth. Motivated by her words, Lucius drove deeper and deeper into her. "I'm so close. Please, Lucius… Please," she whined._

_"__Yes, you are, you naughty girl. You feel so good. Are you ready for it?" Lucius asked, doubling his efforts. A few thrusts later, Mrs Zabini came with a scream, taking Lucius with her. Lucius pulled himself out of her and began kissing her breasts to prepare them for another round. _

_Harry gasped, and Lucius turned his head to the door. Tears flowed furiously down Harry's face, and his mouth hung open. The two men locked eyes, and Harry ran from the room._

_"Harry! Wait! I can explain!" Lucius yelled, taking off after him. Lucius caught up to Harry just as he was about ready to open the front door._

"_There's nothing to explain!" Harry roared through his tears. "You've made it very clear!"_

_"__Harry, it was a mistake, a stupid mistake. I invited her back over for a nightcap, we had a little too much and then it happened. I'm so sorry," Lucius apologised. "Please, Harry… please don't leave me," Lucius begged, dropping to his knees. He tried to grab Harry's hands, but Harry batted them away._

_"__Go to Hell, Lucius. We're done," Harry spat, his emerald eyes filled with hate and disgust. He exited the manor, slamming the door behind him._

XXX

The first year without Lucius was incredibly difficult for Harry. He threw himself into his work and signed up for every overseas Auror mission. Memories from that morning filled his dreams. He thought to play the field and fall into bed with the first man to catch his eye. Perhaps it'd numb the pain. But, Harry wasn't the type of man who'd use someone like that.

He relied heavily on Luna. He told her what happened and allowed her to hold him while he cried. She kept him focused on more important things and essentially saved him from becoming a raging drunk. Harry often joked that he'd date her if he fancied women. He forced Luna to keep silent about Lucius. Harry didn't want to know what he was doing, and more importantly, _whom _he was doing. The papers already linked him to Mrs Zabini, and neither party bothered to deny it.

With each passing month, Harry grew stronger and managed to get back the pieces of his heart that he'd given away. His sadness eventually turned to resent and anger. Mainly, he wondered why he'd wasted four good years on a man who didn't care about him as much as he did. Fortunately, Harry was keen to push Lucius out of his mind and heart. And, he knew that in time, he'd move on.

Two years after the breakup, Luna surprised Harry with tickets to a Puddlemere United Quidditch match. She even secured passes to meet the team in their locker room after the game. She knew Harry, an ever-enthusiastic Quidditch fan, would love it.

In the locker room, Harry bumped into Oliver Wood, the team's Keeper. The meeting surprised and delighted Harry. Oliver was the first man Harry ever fancied. Oliver was equally excited to see Harry. He immediately badgered him to quit his Auror job to play Seeker for their team. One thing lead to another – drinks at the pub quickly turned into dinner, and the two eventually started dating.

Harry liked Oliver enough, but he wasn't Lucius. However, Harry figured he'd feel the same about Oliver if he gave it time. He was more than willing to try.

XXX

"_I'll get it!" Harry announced, padding through the narrow corridor to the front door. He wondered who it was since only a few people knew how to dismantle his wards. Most of his visitors used other methods of travel to see him. Moreover, he wasn't aware of anyone planning to visit him that day._

_Harry opened the door and almost fell over at the sight of Lucius standing on his front doorstep. Lucius looked like a complete mess. His hair hung in knots, his eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of Firewhisky and sweat. He'd lost a lot of weight, and his ripped robes hung off his body. He clutched the neck of a bottle of Blishen's in one hand. A box, filled to the brim with items Harry intentionally left, lay at his feet._

"_Hello, love," Lucius slurred, trying to flash Harry a seductive smile. He rocked to and fro and almost toppled over. He caught himself, bracing himself against the door. "I've missed you…"_

"_What are you doing here?" demanded Harry. He tried to shut the door, but Lucius refused to move._

"_I brought you a present," Lucius continued, thrusting the bottle under Harry's nose. "It's a twenty-year aged. Let's drink it, and I'll make it up to you," Lucius suggested._

"_No, Lucius. Please leave," Harry requested, trying to keep his voice down as not to call Oliver's attention._

"_No, Harry. You need to come home."_

"_What about Mrs Zabini?"_

"_I'm not with her!"_

"_Yeah, sure," retorted Harry. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Lucius._

"_I'm really not," Lucius insisted. "I want you… I need you. Please come home. I promise I'll treat you better. I know I've been a prat. It's just that I…"_

"_Is everything OK, love? I heard yelling," Oliver called from the hallway. He walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He planted a soft kiss into the crook of Harry's neck._

"_Really? Him?" Lucius spat, sobering immediately. He glared at Harry, his upper lip curled in disgust. He turned and stalked away before Harry could respond._

"_What was that all about, love?" Oliver asked, glancing at the box Lucius left._

"_It's a long story. I'll tell you over breakfast," Harry replied. He sighed and shut the door, leaving behind the box of memories and mementos._

XXX

"So, how is he?" Lucius inquired, breaking the silence that consumed the room.

"What?" Harry dropped Lucius' hand.

"You _know_ who, Potter," Lucius sneered. "Don't play dumb with me."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

"Can he please you like _I _did? Can he go at it all night long? Can he make you scream his name over and over like _I_ did?"

"That's _none _of your business!" Harry yelled, feeling the sudden urge to strangle Lucius with his bare hands. It took everything inside him to resist. _It's not worth it. He's not worth it._

"So, I take it your answer's a no," Lucius opined with a knowing smirk plastered on his pale face.

Harry pressed his lips into a thin line, unwilling to entertain Lucius with a response and give into him. He'd done it once, and he wouldn't let himself do it again.

_Harry sat at a table tucked into the shadows of the ballroom. He tipped a tumbler of Firewhisky into his mouth, relishing in the warmth that filled his body. His emerald eyes flitted from couple to couple, purposefully avoiding Lucius who once again brought Mrs Zabini as his date. Not together my arse, Harry thought, narrowing his eyes as the blond man entered his line of vision. Luna, Harry's date, had left him early on, choosing to spend her time with Rolf Scamander. He couldn't blame her since he wasn't making an effort to act like a decent date._

"_Come with me," a very familiar voice purred into Harry's ear._

"_Get away from me," Harry replied, refusing to turn around. He kept his eyes on the couples twirling around the dance floor._

"_Please," begged Lucius softly, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders._

_Something about Lucius' desperate tone caught Harry's attention, and before he knew it, he rose from the table. He followed Lucius into a small room a few feet away from the ballroom._

"_What do you want?" Harry asked, throwing his hands into the air. "Can't you just leave me alone?"_

"_Dance with me," Lucius insisted, tugging at Harry's hands. Harry tried to pull away, but his body melted into Lucius' touch. He gave into his desires and allowed Lucius to lead them around the room._

"_I've missed you so much." Lucius pressed his lips underneath Harry's ear. "Come home."_

_Harry shook his head, unable to reply. His traitorous body stiffened as Lucius pressed against him. He couldn't break Lucius' powerful hold over him._

"_I know you've missed me," Lucius insisted, pressing Harry into the nearest wall. Harry's backside hit it with a soft thud. Lucius' lips crashed into Harry's. Harry's resolved slipped, and he moaned into Lucius' mouth. His knees grew weak, and he opened his mouth, allowing Lucius to deepen the kiss. Lucius' hands flitted down his body. He quickly undid Harry's belt and pushed his trousers down his hips. __His fingertips caressed the soft skin above the waistband of Harry's boxers._

"_I can't do this!" Harry gasped, pushing Lucius' hands away. "I'm with Oliver!"_

"_Do you love him?" Lucius dropped his hands from Harry's waist._

"_Yes," Harry replied, hoping Lucius couldn't see right through him._

"_I see." Lucius huffed and hurried out of the room._

XXX

"Would you leave him?"

"No."

"Not even if I got better?"

"We both know you _won't_."

"What if _I_ got better for _you_?"

"Please, Lucius. When was the last time _you _did anything for _me_?

"Do you love him?" Lucius inquired.

Harry bit the insides of his cheeks and glanced at Lucius, whose face seemed to grow paler by the minute.

"Yes," Harry lied.

"Why?"

"Oliver _loves_ and _cares_ about me. He'd never cheat on me, like _you_ did."

"I _cared_ about you," Lucius murmured. "I _care_ about you."

"It's too little too late," Harry insisted. "You _never_ once showed me that you cared about me. I gave up so much for you, and I got _nothing_… absolutely _nothing _in return…"

"Harry!" interjected Lucius, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"See, there you go _again_," Harry sighed, glancing down at Lucius. "I can't even finish speaking without you interrupting me…"

"Harry!" Lucius exclaimed, tightening his grip on Harry's hand. Lucius' breathing grew laborious and came in spurts.

"What, Lucius?" His brow furrowed, confused at the uncharacteristic warmth that filled Lucius' cool grey eyes. "What is it?"

"I love you."

He'd _finally_ said the three little words Harry had longed to hear. He said it so softly, and Harry wasn't sure he'd heard Lucius correctly. He opened his mouth to reply, but Lucius cut him off.

"Harry, I love you so much, and I'm so sorry," whispered Lucius, squeezing Harry's hand once more. His grip loosened, and his eyelids fluttered shut. He inhaled deeply, his lungs filling with his last breath. Seconds later, his chest fell and did not rise again.

"I love you too," Harry confessed, his head falling into Lucius' lifeless side. "I have _always_ loved you, and I will love you _forever_," whispered Harry through his tears.


End file.
